percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 34
Charlie's POV "Well," Victoria said, brandishing her sword. "I could take care of it." But she didn't attack. A flash of silver collided with the griffin, and a high-pitched hoot was heard. "Hey, the bird. I've almost forgotten about it." Alex mumbled in interest, watching the fight. The owl pecked viciously at the griffin's lion body, and the griffin screeched in agony and whipped out its tail. It hit harmlessly against the owl's metal wings. They broke into a ferocious brawl in the air, and we watched with our mouths opened. Finally, a booming crash shook the ground as the two fell in the air, still swiping at each other. They landed in some part of the forest. We ran to find them. "There's movement over there." I pointed and brought out my scissors which turned quickly into her knives. I shifted Sophia, the onyx one. We carefully walked through a clump of trees. We walked into the center of a hellhound circle. Two hellhounds barked twice and slowly shifted into another form, human beings. One was familiar, with braided salt-and-pepper hair and pale blue eyes. Percy's bronze sword, Riptide, was clutched in her hand, crossing together with a Stygian Iron sword, owned by a boy that looked exactly like her. Palmira. "You again." I snarled, readying Pallas and Sophia. Palmira's lip curled. "It is too late. The party had already reached England. This very minute, they are setting off for Stonehenge and take the fifth piece of the crown. They will slit your father's throat, and when I have received the message that they have succeeded, it is time to kill." She raised Percy's sword. Zarana laughed, which is the last thing I felt like doing. Her laugh was high-pitched, carefree, as if Palmira had said something really funny. "Monsters can never come near the Stonehenge!" She said, the ghost of her laugh still on her lips. "You need a child of Hades to get it for you, and unfortunately....." She smiled at us. "You don't have a demigod of Hades. We do." Alex rolled her eyes. "Now, they'll come for me." She muttered. Palmira's eyes glittered. "Then, we must get this demigod for ourselves." She grinned evilly at Alex, who groaned and hefted Reaper. "Well." I heard Alex mutter. "They'll have to tame me first." The daughter of Hermes lifted Riptide higher and called to the salivating hellhounds, which were twitching madly as if they couldn't wait to tear us apart. I watched with interest and worry at Zarana, who cast a look at the hellhounds and seemed to try to shrink in the shadows. "Hellhounds!" Paulo's cold voice filled the air. "Kill them, and take the daughter of Hades at my feet." "Our feet." Paulo gnashed his teeth. "At our feet." The hellhounds barked twice and pounced at us. Paulo flicked his hand and two thrones made of darkness were procured. He sat in one throne leisurely and smiled in satisfaction, watching in sheer amusement at the starting fight. Palmira slumped into her throne, frowned at Paulo then looked at the sky. Something was wrong. I absent-mindedly slashed at a hellhound, which whimpered and tumbled a foot away from me and melted into nothing. Then, I shook my head as Zarana screamed, and I looked at her direction. A hellhound blocked my path, but I swerved to catch a quick glimpse before the annoying hellhound raked my shirt. Zarana was surrounded by a circle of eight hellhounds, all snapping at her. She fumbled, let out a weak cry and tried to summon her bolt. Paulo laughed. Oh no. Zarana's in trouble. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page